Depressible buttons are used in many types of power tools. Examples of depressible buttons include triggers for initiating operation, reverse mechanisms that reverse the direction of operation of the tool, and power restriction buttons that limit the output of the tool. Each of these buttons must be maintained in a structurally stable configuration due to the repeated use of the buttons during each operation of the tool. A trigger for a drill, for example, may be used many times during a single drilling operation. Also, tools are commonly subjected to large internal stressing and flexing, causing some tool buttons to dislodge or unwantingly pop-out from the tool, if not properly secured.
Conventional tool buttons are typically installed in an intended permanent manner that limits removal of the buttons when replacement, repairing, or removal is required. For example, the tool buttons may be permanently coupled inside the tool or otherwise require complete disassembly of the tool to repair, replace or remove the tool button. Often times, when such buttons are removed, either the tool or the button can be damaged. Alternately, to facilitate future removal of the button, the button may be loosely installed in the tool, or otherwise lack the structural stability needed with a tool button.
Conventional tools include retention mechanisms for retaining buttons, but such retention mechanisms lack the required structural stability or make removing the button difficult. For example, conventional tools include buttons attached to a control interface through slots, cutouts, pins, hooks, or other such measures. These tool buttons permanently attach to internal structure within the tool housing and lack the ability to be removed and replaced with any relative ease.
Conventional tool buttons include O-rings as seals to prevent external matter from entering the tool housing and to prevent internal air, fluid, or lubricant from leaking from the tool. These O-rings typically have a circular cross-section and are coupled around a cylindrical shaft. The O-rings require a large compressive force to create the seal with the housing. The large compressive force increases friction on the button when the button is actuated, thus causing increased force to actuate the button, and ultimately reduces the long term structural stability of the button and seal.